High School of Hell
by Fallen99
Summary: Gilbert Balachment is the son of Satan himself. When God and Satan send their best, brightest and most powerful to the same high school what could go wrong? Hold on lady's and gents if you thought high school was bad before this is really a high school from hell. Warning: Lovino's mouth, smut in latter chapters, violence and I think that's it for now!
1. Chapter 1

Any normal high school is hell to begin with.

The teachers are too uptight, overbearing and some are downright rude. They're all about deadlines and keeping on-track. The janitors don't talk much other then polite smiles, small nods and a 'pick that up please'. It's the students that you have to watch out for. Yes most teachers are a bitch to deal with but the students are the ones who make high school hell. They'll judge, talk about you, tear you down and walk all over you laughing when they do it. You'll make friends and lose them. You'll get your heart crushed at least twice by the time you make it out and you definitely won't be the same person you were going in.

Now imagine that only twenty hundred times worse.

God and Satan being the thoughtful immortals they are decided to create a high school that could handle both the angels and demons in the same place. Taking the same classes and living close to each other. Houses were built side by side, one blue one red, classes specially designed for their children to show their strengths. So this is why Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig and about twenty other demons found themselves riding in their limos to their new high school. Hell's best and brightest here to show off what they can do and maybe corrupt some angels.

And how Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino and nineteen others are sitting on the roof of the 'big blue house' watching as the black limos pulled away.

And so it begins.

**(A/N: So I promise that the main story will be better. This kinda sucked and I think that if I get three reviews I'll post the next chapter. Or if I get the right request I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's finished in like two-three days. Good-bye for now amiors~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok so here's the deal. Half of the year I'm at my dads so that's like every third Sunday I go there but I don't get internet. So I'll try and write a new chapter every third day that I'm there so I can update for you guys. I'll try and update every Monday, Tuesday and or Friday if I can to make up for it. That might go down to. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good-bye for now amies~)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

Chapter 1

Matthew enjoyed a lot of things. Painting, reading, writing, singing, dancing and flying being some of them.

Demons, fighting, school and fire are not.

The problem with that is Matthew is one of the most powerful angels because he could use heavenly fire. Not like Arthur who summons it. No he was the lucky one who had it naturally. He was smarter then most to. Enjoying chemistry more then anything.

School for lack of a better term was a bitch. Matthew wasn't very strong or fast so fighting was out and he hated hurting others. Demons are just a no. There cruel and Matthews pretty sure when he was alive his gym teacher was one. Plus they live in fire. They love it. As long as it's not holy that is.

So as Matthew got up in the morning, pulling away from the warm comforts of his insanely comfortable new bed, his thought where on the hell that was sure to follow in the next seven hours it took to get in and out of the school next door. Walking out into the hallway Matthew practically fell asleep against his brothers door as he lazily banged his fist against it.

"Al get up. School starts today." He whisper-yelled as he ruffled his pure white wings.

The door opened and Matthew tumbled forward into his twin Alfred's arms.

Alfred was a head taller then Matthew with wheat blond hair cut close to his head with one odd cowlick. His sky blue eyes were always sparkling with laughter and happiness. He always had a smile that lit up the room in any situation. He was athletically built, tan and his wings practically glowed a faint gold-ish color and where as pure as the freshly fallen snow. Matthew, his twin, still couldn't figure out his personality. He was happy but there was something else, something darker and it made him a perfect fighter. Matthew and Alfred were not morning people. Alfred was worse but on the off days the roles are reversed. This was one of those days as Matthew started to fall asleep in his brothers arms. Alfred gave a small chuckle as he lifted the younger of the twins back onto his feet.

"Come on Mattie. Time to face your demons."

-{o}-

Gilbert hated the morning. With a passion. He hated how the sun shined to bright, the birds sang to loud and people were always too happy. The only thing Gilbert hated more then mornings is the fact that today was the day he had to go and play nice with the preppy-happy-go-lucky-sunshine-and-rainbows-melt-all-your-troubles-away-and-sing-hallelujah bird like things called angels.

Things of legend and one of the most beautiful creatures anyone has laid their eyes on. It made him sick how they could just flaunt something like that in his face yet he could never grasp it. And when he did it fell apart in his hands. The snow white wings turned black and the beauty that one stood there was now nothing more then a corrupted, sick and twisted angel. Gilbert hated himself for doing that to. But that's what demons do. They turn anything pure and good into a shadow of what it once was. And who would expect anything less from the oldest son of Lucifer and Lilith the Lord and Lady of pain, despair and corruption themselves.

Oh yes Gilbert hated mornings but he hated the fact he couldn't keep his pet angels pure for long enough to get anywhere with them. Yes he had many angels as pets over the years some only used for sex some for their beauty.

"Bruder get up. Schools going to start soon." Ludwig Gilbert younger brother called with his thick German accent.

Groaning Gilbert rolled out of bed to get ready for the day.

-{o}-

Class in the morning on a good day was hard to deal with for normal people imagine a sleepy, powerful angel who can summon heavenly fire. Now mix that with demons who would do anything to annoy you.

Matthew was working on his homework having finished the class work in the first ten minutes. The fist demon, a pale boy with black, curly hair and sea green eyes started poking fun at him. Making little comments about his wings, which were safely hidden by magic in a tattoo on his back

The bay would whisper what he would do to him both sexual and tortuous and how it would make Matthew come alive. The second actually touched him making a jolt of pain shoot out from even the lightest brush of his fingers. But when he started going lower thats when Matthew started to get upset. He shoved the boys hand off and continued to quietly work. This was a mistake as others took notice and started to play on their friends game of torment the angel.

Matthew felt the fire start to burn through his veins hotter and faster then before' pooling in his hands. Quickly he stood up, grabbing his things, and ran out the door with the teacher calling after him.

Matthew, with no where else to go, ran into the bathroom where he threw his stuff down on the sink counter and slid down the far wall. The fire wouldn't have any of that though as it demanded to be released. So he let it win for once. A small yet steady flame burst to life in his palm and he watched the white and gold flames until he felt to tired to do anything. His eyelids started to droop and even though he knew it was a bad idea he passed out where he sat the last thing he remembered was someone walking through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok so I'm going to post the second chapter today and not Friday because I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. There's a lot of stuff going on with my family and friends right now. Now I might be getting a beta but I will warn you she's kinda screwed up. I'm already writing the third chapter and it should be done soon. I'll try and make the chapters longer but, you know life. Anyways you must have stopped reading this by now so ya. 3 Updates and I'll post and write longer chapters. Enjoy amies~)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters sadly.

Chapter 2

When Arthur got out of class to go to the washroom he never expected he would find Matthew his cousin slumped against the wall.

Matthew's honey colored hair fell just short of his shoulders with one strange curl sticking out over his face. His glasses were crooked on his nose, pale skin much like Arthur's own looked even paler then normal. His more feminine body was covered by a large baggy red sweater with a white maple leaf on it. His black skinny jeans fit perfectly with one rip in the left knee and his old converse pulled off the look nicely. Arthur knew that when his youngest cousin was awake his eyes where a violet-blue color and shone with amusement. Like any angel he had an an almost dull glow lighting up his features as if glowing from the inside out. Also like any angel he held hidden danger for any who threatened him.

Matthew, although patient, quiet, shy and calm could snap like anyone else when pushed far enough.

Arthur walked towards Matthew with a carefulness he only ever showed the injured or the dying. He knew what was wrong with him he simply didn't want to provoke the power in his sweet little cousins veins. Matthew had fire running through his veins. Literally. Heaven fire that was very very powerful. One that awoke whenever Matthew was in trouble. It acted like a living thing most days. Matthew had obviously used a lot of it recently very quickly and it took too much energy out of him, as he was still not fully awake yet.

Now for the hard part. If Arthur used any magic or transferred some of his energy to Matthew every demon on this floor would be alerted to their location and be drawn to it. If he left to get help then a demon could walk in and do something to the sleeping boy. But they couldn't stay there. It would only be a matter of time before someone stumbled upon them. So he took the chance and used magic to call Alfred.

'_Alfred get your bloody arse over to the men's room on the second floor now.' _Arthur called.

It only took a few seconds for Alfred to reply.

_'I'm in the middle of class Artie what's the big deal I'm trying to work.' _

Arthur inwardly scoffed at his oldest cousins reply.

_'Since when does the great Alfred F Jones pay attention in class? But I'm serious it's Matthew he used _it _before he was fully awake and now he's going to be in trouble if you don't get your fat arse down here now and help me!' _Arthur ended up yelling the last part by mistake.

There was silence for a little while before Alfred finally replied with a short 'I'm coming'.

"Well you better be."Arthur mumbled to himself.

Matthew stirred slightly whispering something about maple. Alfred burst through the door followed closely by Lovino who, by some merical was friends with Matthew.

The hot headed Italian had slightly dark shaggy reddish brown hair, olive skin, hazel eyes and one strange curl sticking out the left side of his head. Lovino continuously cussed and swore at everyone, had a bad attitude, quick temper and his face always had a scowle. He was over protective of his younger twin Felicano and only had one friend, Matthew.

The look of concern on his face almost threw Arthur off for a moment until he remembered Lovino might act like he hates everyone but for the few he does show care towards he is very protective. But let it be said he couldn't be called 'affectionate' by any means. Alfred picked Matthew up and cradled him close like a mother would do to a new born child.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Lovino asked moving to gather up Matthew's stuff.

"He probably lost control of the fire when a demon pushed him to far and came here so he didn't hurt anyone. He then lost consciousness because he was still waking up and didn't have enough energy to stay awake. He's lucky I'm the one who walked in not some demon." Arthur explained as they started out the door.

Just as they where about to open the door they ran into someone, literally.

The demon had blond hair that went down to his adam's apple, pale skin, stubble going across his skin, blue eyes dancing with an almost cruel light but at the same time laughing. He had broad shoulders and was perfectly muscled in Arthur's opinion. The demon wore dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt a smirk creeping its way onto his face, that is before he saw the twins.

"Matthieu...Alfred..is that you?" The demon asked shocked.

"Francis? Man you haven't aged one bit since I last saw you!" Alfred laughed.

"Oui it 'as been a long time. 'Ow are you?"

Before Alfred could answer Lovino cut in.

"Oi bastedo your fratello?"

"Oh right! The Heros got it. Hey Franny could we ketch up later? You know Mattie needs to get back to the house. Thanks dude!" He said rushing past the Frenchman.

They safely got Matthew back to his room, which was painted red and white with a big Canadian flag hanging over the bed. Alfred pulled back the dark red comforter and white silk sheets and placed his sleeping brother down, pulling the blankets back up around his chin. His glasses were placed on the bedside table beside him along with a note Lovino had written explaining what happened. Arthur came back in the room having gone off to call the school and tell them what happened. When everything was settled the trio left to go back to their classes.

~0~

'_-get your bloody arse over to the men's room on the second floor now.' _

"Thats all we need to hear." Francis said smirking at his Spanish friend Antonio leaning up against the wall beside him. "

But amigo-" Antonio began as they started walking towards the stairs. "Theres two bathrooms for guys on that floor."

After a pause Francis answered. "We'll split up and meet back by room 2049."

With that said they split ways Francis to the left Antonio straight ahead. When Francis got to the door and was about to push it open when the door swung open and he collided with whoever was coming out. They both stumbled back but when Francis got a good look at who it was his blood ran cold. Memories banged around in his head leaving him dizzy.

"Matthieu...Alfred..is that you?" The demon asked shocked. "Francis? Man you haven't aged one bit since I last saw you!" Alfred laughed.

"Oui it 'as been a long time. 'Ow are you?"

The conversation would have gone on from there but an Italian voice cut in and Alfred turned to reveal two other angels. One Francis recognized as Feliciano an angel who had happily introduced himself when they bumped into each other in the hall. The other had messy dirty blond hair, forest green eyes, pale skin and massive eyebrows. _He must be the one who had the conversation with Alfred._ He was dressed in a white dress shirt, green sweater vest, brown slacks and black dress shoes. Everything was perfectly fit to his lithe frame. Before he realized what was happening they had walked past and took off down the hall.

Francis walked aimlessly down the hall towards where he was supposed to meet Antonio. When he got there there was another person standing beside Antonio. Francis's mind vaguely recognized him as Gilbert the final member to their trio.

"Franny we were starting to get worried about you! I knew you would find my awesomeness eventually!...Franny are you ok you look kinda dead?" Gilbert asked his red eyes shining with concern.

Francis could only imagine what he looked like in their eyes.

"I-I think I 'ave just seen a ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Ok so this is the last time I'm updating this week I swear. So we get to see what happened to the twins and Francis when they where kids and how they know each other. Also we get to see our first bit of PruCan yay! Three reviews and I'll post on Sunday. See ya loves~)**

Chapter 3

_Two blond boys watched as a moving van pulled in across the road. A black car pulled in after it and three new blonds got out. The two adults spotted the boys resting under the tree, one hiding slightly behind the other, and waved with warm smiles. The third blond was a young boy about a year older then the two children. The older of the two, and bolder, started pulling his younger counterpart over to the new family. _

_"Hey are you guys gonna live here?" he said smiling up at the adults. _

_The mother smiled kindly down at them and with a French accent said,_

_"Oui if thats ok with you." _

_The older of the twins eyes widened before a big smile broke out on his face and he nodded. _

_"This is Matthew and I'm Alfred. Daddy's at work today." he said as he tried pulling the younger from behind him. _

_Matthew just looked up and gave a small shy smile before hiding his face in his brothers back. _

_"I'm Jennavieve, this is my husband Dijon and our son Francis. Umm wheres your mother?" _

_The boy got a sad look and his smiled turned bittersweet. _

_"Mammas up with the angels." the boy replied looking up at the clouds. _

_There was a silence as the three processed what the boy had said. Before they could say anything the younger had walked up to Jennavieve and took her hand. He watched her silently before smiling. _

_"You look like her." he said before looking over at Francis. "Bonjour Francis. Would you like some pancakes?"_

_The twins ran across the road toward there sanctuary. Tears mixed with the rain that was falling and a figure opened the door calling out to the two. When they reached the figure Francis opened his arms for a hug. The twins had become like brothers to him and he hated to see what new horrors there abusive father inflicted. _

_Matthew the smaller one of the three was shaking and sobbing as he was held by Francis. Glass was stuck in his back and blood flowed freely from the knife cut in his side. Alfred had a cut on his forehead and bruises all over his body. _

_At least it wasn't that bad this time. Francis thought. _

_He pulled the two in the house then got them fixed up. He pulled the two into his bed with him and wrapped his arms around Matthew whispering comforting things to him. He grabbed Alfreds and and soon the twins had drifted off. It had been three years since Francis had met the twins and in all that time they had grown closer. The twins father had begun drinking and had became abusive. The twins were almost killed once if it wasn't for Francis's father had walked in. Matthew had been put in the hospital once for his injuries yet the twins refused to leave him. Instead they came to francis for a peaceful night and the possibility of warmth and love. They were now 6 with Francis being 7. He just wondered how much longer they could take it._

_It had been 10 years since then and over that time the father had died and the twins still lived across the street. Francis had fallen in love with a girl named Joan, but she broke his heart to be with Alfred. In a fit of despair Francis had gotten drunk and found his father's gun. Yet the gun was not meant for himself. No it was for the boy he once thought of as a brother. He was going to kill Alfred. When he got inside he found his target lying on the couch watching tv. The boy looked up and smiled. Francis raised his gun and fired. The bullet hit his heart killing him instantly. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Moments later Joan and Alfred ran down the stairs looking shocked at the scene before them. Francis looked back at the boy he had just killed. Lying there was not Alfred but Matthew. Francis fired two more shots before calmly walking out of the house._

_Francis had been on the run for a year. He never forgot or forgave himself for what he did. In the year he had returned back to France, met a Spanish boy named Antonio, joined the mafia and killed more times then he could count. During one of the fights with a rival mafia, a stray bullet hit Francis piercing his heart. He died just like Matthew had being left to only a memory over the years. He became a demon for his crimes and never saw or heard of the twins again. Their memory never faded from his mind and they still haunt him. He knew he could never be forgiven, not from the people who mattered anyways. Or atleast thats what he thought._

Matthew woke up to the sun shining through his open window. Groaning he looked over at his clock. 4:37pm. A small note was placed under his glasses. Matthew grabbed both at the same time and, after nearly taking his eye out putting his glasses on, he read the note.

_Matthew,_

_The brow bastard found you on the ground in the bathroom. He called the burger basted and they brought you here. Fucking get better and watch yourself or I'll have to kick your ass._

_Lovino_

There was another note under that one.

_Dude,_

_Everyone went to town. We didn't get your work. Be back at 5._

_Your hero_

_Alfred F Jones_

Sighing Matthew got up and started walking towards the school.

This was a very bad idea though as when he got there all he could feel was demonic energy. No doubt it was from all the demons who had detention. He hurried along the halls praying that he would make it to the safety of his classes when suddenly he was pushed up against the wall. The demon and his gang from this morning stood there, pinning him to the wall.

"Bet you thought you had seen the last of us." the first one hissed.

"Ya you little shit. We got a months detention because of you." the second stated.

"Now why don't we pick up where we left off?" A third one asked.

There where only about four of them, Matthew could easily take them if he wanted. But he didn't want to kill them. Or hurt them. So Matthew kept his fire under control. He tried to call out but the first boy smashed his lips to Matthews. The second started working on his neck and shoulders, the third got in behind and started on his ear as he palmed Matthews pants a little to hard. the last one looked out for teachers down the middle hall and had his back to what was going on. Matthew tried thrashing but they had him in a place where he couldn't move more then a few inches. Matthew had given up when a voice called from behind the group.

"What are you doing?" asked the stranger.

The first two turned looking murderous, but to Matthew's surprise they dropped to the ground in a kneel bowing their heads. The third moved his hands to Matthew's waist.

"We're just having a little fun~"

The demon said in a sing song voice.

The newest demon had snow white skin, silver hair, crimson eyes and was skinny. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a white prussian eagle on the front. Black skinny jeans with tears in the knee, a thick leather bracelet on his wrist, a chain connecting from his belt loop to something in his pocket and a metal cross hung from his neck.

He looked curiously at Matthew, who was watching him from between his lashes, head bowed in defeat. The third demon must have caught the newcomer staring because he smirked.

"You want a taste?" he questioned.

The new demon looked Matthew up and down before opening his arms. Matthew was shoved into the newcomers embrace and the others left.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

Matthew simply stood there. His voice had a thick german accent and was surprisingly soft. A hidden sadness was there to.

"Fine. You don't have to talk. My awesome name is Gilbert. At your service." he said stepping away from Matthew to make a sweeping bow.

This got a giggle out of Matthew making the demon look up and smile.

"M-my n-names Matthew." Matthew said in his whispered voice.

The demons smile turned into a full on grin.

"Well Matthew why don't you bask in my awesomeness a little longer and I'll walk you to wherever you're going." He said motioning down the hall.

Matthew nodded as he started walking side by side. Little did they know that there were two figures watching from the shadows on either side of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok so I'm not going to be able to update as much as I was last week cuz of homework and stuff is kinda getting in the way. like it's 7:40pm right now and I still haven't started anything. But whatever. Enjoy the next chapter loves~)**

Chapter 4

Gilbert, in Matthew's opinion was nice. A bit full of himself, but nice. He did enough talking for the two of them and surprisingly not one demon bothered Matthew when he was with Gilbert. Even when they walked down a hall full of them. They wouldn't even look at Matthew and gave slight bows or curtseys to Gilbert. Matthew's head went into overdrive trying to figure everything out. Demon's don't bow down to anyone, they don't ignore angels and they don't act nice.

Well not unless their Hercules. He was a Greek demon that Matthew had met years ago who helped him find and capture another demon who was murdering angels and humans relentlessly.

"What's your last name?" Matthew blurted out suddenly.

Gilbert, who was ranting, paused as something flashed in his eyes to fast for Matthew to see what it was. 'He looks so sad' Matthew thought.

"Ludzen." Gilbert answered with a smile.

Matthew knew he was lying but why?

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing just curious is all." Matthew said looking at the floor.

"Come on theres something off about him. Why would he ly? Unless… Shit!" Matthew stopped abruptly. Gilbert, not expecting the stop kept walking for a bit before looking behind him at Matthew's blank face.

{0}

Matthew's face was carefully blanked out and he met Gilbert's eyes. In that moment Gilbert knew that he had figured it out. He hopped this sweet, beautiful, shy boy would never figure out who he really was but like always Gilbert's hopes and dreams came crashing down.

"Your last name is Belachment. Not Ludzen." Matthew stated.

Gilbert flinched from hearing his true last name but didn't break eye contact.

"Ja it is. What are you going to do? Run, fight, beg? I would love to see you on your knees begging. Or even better, on my bed screaming for me to stop, it hurts." He sneered.

'He hates me now. I might as well give him a real reason.' Gilbert reasoned. Then Matthew did the unexpected. He laughed. Not just giggled. No this was a real, hard laugh that left him rolling on the floor.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-y but y-you honestly think I-I would d-do t-that eh-h?"

Gilbert let his true form come out. Black bat-like wings tore through his shirt, black horns sprouted from the top of his head, a leather tail shot out, flicking back and forth, ending in a deadly heart shaped tip. His K-9's sharpened and so did his nails.

To say Gilbert was shocked that Matthew was still laughing, even when he approached him and kneeled beside him, was an understatement.

"Gil I know you would never do that to me. You're to nice and had plenty of time already." He said looking up from the ground where he was laying.

Matthew's gold-white wings fluttered out tearing his shirt as he hugged Gilbert. Gilbert froze, knowing that every angel who had been around this much demonic energy and then was this close to his true form had been corrupted almost immediately. Yet Matthew's wings stayed as pure as ever.

"The awesome me is even awesomer with a cute angel hanging off of me. Couldn't get enough of my awesomeness Birdie?" He said wrapping one arm around his Birdie's waist.

"Birdie?"

"Ja you have wings like a bird so why not?"

Matthew just shrugged and got up. They returned to their human forms and continued getting Matthew's missed work.

{0}

Gil, Matthew and whoever was following them left towards the front doors. There were three demons standing in the doorway. One was a blond, highly muscled man with blue eyes and a stern face. The second had tan skin, curly brown hair and bright green eyes. The last… the last was Francis.

Matthew walked straight up to the man he had once called 'big brother' and locked eyes with him. Francis's eyes widened and he started to tremble slightly. Matthew could see he still hadn't forgiven himself for what he did, but matthew had. Without a word Matthew wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the demons neck. After a small hesitation Francis threw his arms around Matthew's waist and drew him closer, whispering apologies.

"Francis shut up. I've forgiven you a long time ago. After all how could I hate my big brother?" Matthew asked.

After a bit they all walked out and Francis explained the story to his friends. Matthew flinched about the part of him being shot and his hand drifted over to where there was a small scar left from the bullet. Gilbert seemed to be the only one who noticed, reached out and took his hand. Matthew smiled greatfuly as they continued towards the houses.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Matthew asked.

When they started to protest Matthew simply dragged them inside and locked the door. Alfred, Arthur and Lilli an angel from Lichtenstein looked up as the five entered the room. As soon as Alfred saw Gilbert holding Matthew's hand (they forgot to let go or that they were even holding hands) WW3 broke out. Oh this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**(A/N: Omg I love you guys so much! Like your reviews make my day. I didn't post on Tuesday because I keep neglecting my homework so sorry about that and for the shortness of my last chapter. I actually cut out a really important part where you meet God and everything but surprise guest in this chapter. Also I might not be able to post as regularly cuz I have to look for a job and stuff before I get killed by my cousin. That's enough of me talking so enjoy loves~) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or most of the characters in this story. 

Lilli, Arthur, Hercules (who appeared out of no where) and Lovino held back Alfred who, at the moment was trying to strangle Gilbert. Gilbert, who was trying to rip Alfred's heart out, was being restrained by Feli, Antonio, Ludwig and Francis. Matthew was sitting by the down trying to get his headache to go away. They weren't getting anywhere and Matthew had had enough.

It was time to end this.

_Flash Back_

_Alfred's face got red with anger when he saw the demon holding his precious baby brothers hand. _

"_Let. Him. Go. Now." He bit out. _

_Gilbert grinned and threw an arm around Matthew's waist, pulling him close. Alfred's face turned a dark shade of crimson as he attempted to lunge. Arthur cough his wrist and tried to pull him back but, Alfred seemed to have a supernatural supernatural strength._

"_Lovino I could use some help!" Arthur called as he pulled back again._

_The sound of footsteps rang out and soon the Vargas twins had grabbed onto Alfred and where pulling back. Hercules popped up out of nowhere and helped to restrain him. Gilbert, being the type of person he was, decided to anger the angel further by resting his head on top of Matthew's and making eye contact with Alfred._

"_Mon ami, maybe you shouldn't do this. Alfred is very protective non?" Francis said laying a hand on his 'Prussian' friends shoulder._

_Gilbert simply shrugged off his friend suggestion and continued tormenting his Birdie's brother. Suddenly Matthew started to get sleepy. His knees gave out so it was only Gilbert's arm that was supporting him. His eyelids started to close and his hearing started to dull. He was barely aware of his friends and family doing the same thing, yet the demons were unaffected. He was aware of Gilbert yelling at him, something about waking him up and bite. Suddenly a sharp pain spread through his neck and he gasped, the sleepiness disappearing. _

_Matthew put his fingers to his neck and drew away when he felt something warm and wet. Looking at his fingers he saw angelic blood. The bright red liquid had small amounts of gold running through it. Matthew's blood was warmer than normal and smelled like a burning fire minus the smoke. It also had small amounts of heavenly fire run through it._

_A pained noise came from behind him and he saw Gilbert holding a hand over his mouth. Matthew looked over at Gilbert, then down at his hand, back at Gilbert and his hand again before it finally clicked._

"_Gilbert! Oh my god you bit me! And now you're dying! Wait did you swallow any of my blood?" Gilbert simply looked at Matthew with a look of pain and fear. _

_It hurt more than anything to see that look on his face and know it was directed at Matthew. _

"_Answer me!" Matthew screamed. _

_Gilbert shook his head no and Matthew let out a relieved sigh. He walked over to Gilbert and it looked like the other blond was going to try and stop him but Francis moved in his way. Matthew first closed the bite mark on his neck, then whipped off his hand. He touched Gilbert's hand gently but Gilbert flinched away from him._

"_Gil you have to trust me. I never wanted to hurt you so please let me help you." Matthew pleaded. _

_Gilbert moved his hand away slowly, his eyes never leaving Matthew's. _

"_Thank you."_

_Matthew gently coaxed open Gilbert's mouth and inspected it. It was burned and still smoking in some areas. His teeth turned black and looked badly burned especially his fangs. Matthew cringed at the site, tears filling his eyes and a self loathing settling in his gut._

You did this_ a voice screamed. _He was just trying to help you! You can't do anything right. Why do you still exist? All you do is hurt. And you call yourself an angel of God? _Matthew was practically sobbing at this point, his head bowed, hands shaking and falling back to wrap around himself._

Don't listen to it my child. He tricks you. Remember I have never left you. This power is not your fault, you did not harm the boy. His father did. The darkness to all light, the snake in the garden and the wolf to the lamb. Though you may walk through the shadow of the valley of death you shall fear no evil for I am with you. _A second voice whispered. _

_Then, out loud the first voice said, "If you're always with him then where are you now?"_

_Everyone spun to look at the figure sitting on the couch. He had white hair like Gilbert's, the other blond demon's body type (muscled, tall, strong looking), black eyes, pale skin that rivaled Gilbert's own and was dressed in a pure black business suit that looked to be made of shadows. A skull ring sat on his middle finger and a cruel smile was placed on his face. A cool breeze went through the room and all the angels disappeared except Matthew, who was still by Gilbert's side. A new figure appeared sitting by Matthew. _

_His kind brown eyes shone with warmth, a slightly muscled body with slightly tan skin, curly black hair framed his face, he came up to about Matthew's height (a head shorter than Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig, slightly smaller than Francis and a head taller than Arthur) and a small friendly smile played on his lips. He wore a simple jeans and a white t-shirt. _

"_Can you not see me Lucifer?" He asked simply._

_He waved a hand and Gilbert's mouth returned to normal. As soon as Gilbert wasn't in anymore pain Matthew went to move away, but didn't get very far when an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him into Gilbert's lap. Gilbert put both arms around Matthew's waist restraining him from moving very much, he buried his head in Matthew's hair and seemed to relax immediately. Everyone watched curiously and God and Satan exchanged looks. Matthew didn't know what was going on but it seemed Francis did as he had a evil ora settling around him._

"_Matthew" God said smiling over at the confused angel, "Don't you understand what's going on?"_

_Matthew simply shook his head and Satan sighed._

"_Do you not tell them anything?" _

"_No not yet. They didn't need to know." God replied. _

_Matthew was even more confused and Gilbert decided to take pity on him._

"_I've chosen you as a mate Birdie." _

_He nuzzled into Matthew's neck before sliding his hand along Matthew's so he could play with his angel's fingers._

"_B-but h-how is that p-possible?" Matthew asked bewildered. _

_He couldn't deny that it felt good to have Gilbert be so close. It set his skin on fire with small prickling sensations where their skin touched._

"_We will have to make it so you can withstand each others flames. It will be painful and after you can't leave eachothers side for at least a day." God said in his ever gentle voice. _

_Matthew pressed his mouth in a thin line before nodding. It might of felt right to have Gilbert near but that didn't mean he was ready to give up everything for the demon, he hardly knew him after all._

"_You two can court later. It's just so you don't kill each other." Lucifer stated with an eye roll. _

_Gilbert's grip tightened slightly and Matthew nodded._

"_Go up to your room and well get started. Gilbert will go first then Matthew." God suggested. _

_After Matthew led the other three up to his room he was told to wait outside as Gilbert went in with his father and the creator of everything. They were only in there for a short time before Matthew heard Gilbert scream. He flinched away from the sound, hating hearing any form of pain. It sounded like Gilbert was being tortured in the worst way possible. Finally, after what seemed like forever the door was opened and Matthew was let in. Gilbert was sitting in a chair beside the bed, looking up when he heard the door. He gave one of his signature, cocky smiles. It made Matthew smile although, his was more shy._

"_Lay on the bed please." God said simply. _

_Matthew obeyed and pillows, blankets and other soft things were placed around him. Matthew's confusion was short lived as pain radiated throughout his body. At first it was nothing big, what he imagined cramps to be like. Then it got worse and worse. It felt like he was on fire, drowning in ice water, being ripped apart and sewn back together at the same time. His vision started blacking out from pain but he was pulled back everytime. It felt like someone was pinning him there, he wasn't able to go anywhere as knives and hot metal was shoved into him repeatedly. Matthew didn't realize he was screaming until it felt like his vocal cordes were about to snap from overuse. Tears and cut off sobs tumbled out of him and he felt his hands being restrained from where he was probably making his arms bleed. The pain was almost to the point where he would have been begging for death if it wasn't for he was pretty sure his throat had been torn to shreds and had lava forced down it._

_After what felt like never ending pain it all stopped. Everything. He couldn't see, couldn't feel any warmth, he could barely hear and he just felt dead. There was something resting on top of his eyes, he could barely breath and what little he could get hurt and came in and out in a choppy fashion. _

_For once in his entire existence he was cold. Freezing actually. He heard muffled voices then the bed dipped beside him and warmth was returned. He was pulled into someones arms but it didn't matter. This figure was warm, so Matthew snuggled into them. _

_He felt, what he thought was a male chest, move with laughter but it stopped when the figure felt how cold he was. The familiar feeling of a blanket settled on top of him. Whatever was on his eyes was removed but Matthew couldn't move. He was to tired, to cold, to empty. He was still crying and the figure wiped away his tears, while saying encouragements, reassurances and loving words. Finally one sentence came in clearer then everything else and, in that moment, Matthew knew who the figure was._

"_Sleep Birdie." a gentle voice commanded. _

_And Matthew did just that. Letting the dreamless world of sleep overtake his mind. _

___End of flashback_

Matthew woke warm and feeling safer then he had in a long time. The sun was shining in his window, his clock read 11:00am and he felt relaxed. Arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back towards a strong chest. Something snuggled into the side of his neck and left a quick kiss on his neck. A tingle sensation ran from that spot outwards, making him shiver slightly.

"Morning Birdie." came a half awake voice from behind him.

It belonged to Gilbert and the memories rushed back, slamming into his head. He flinched and shoved his face in the closest pillow to muffle the pained half sobs. The mattress shifted and soon he felt a hand moving through his hair.

"Birdie? Birdie what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I-It h-hurts s-so m-much. I c-can s-s-still f-feel some o-of i-it." He managed to choke out.

He heard a sigh and then he was facing Gilbert's clothed chest. He cried silently into it, clinging to it like a life line. Gilbert gently rubbed his back and, eventually the pain faded and Matthew calmed down.

"You ok now? Of course you are. My awesomeness can cure anything." Gilbert stated proudly.

Matthew gave a small, broken laugh and nuzzled closer to Gilbert's chest. He didn't know what it was but Matthew loved being close to Gilbert and having him wrap his arms around him and the way he ran his fingers through his hair. Matthew hated it but he craved touch. He spent so much time forgotten and alone in life and death that that he couldn't help but love any form of touch he got.

As long as it didn't go too far that is. Gilbert ran a hand across his cheek and Matthew closed his eyes, turning his face up into his hand. Gilbert chuckled, making Matthew snap out of it and figure out what he was doing. Blushing a deep red he tried to pull away but Gilbert simply followed.

"You can't get enough of my awesome self can you?" Gilbert chuckled.

Matthew smiled, but it wasn't real. Gilbert seemed to notice that as his eyebrows scrunched up together. Suddenly it seemed to click.

"You never got much attention did you?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew let out a humorless laugh.

"No but it's fine. Alfred was always more of the people person then me anyways." Matthew admitted.

Gilbert held Matthew close and gave him all the attention he could handle. They spent the entire day like that. Cuddling, talking and small kisses. Because there's always the calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**(A/N: So filler chapter. This really sucks so sorry in advance. I'm losing interest in the story so I might need help getting it back. Reviews are loved like really they make my day. So ya any ideas or characters you wanna see PM me or leave it in reviews. Next week I wont be posting so you get two chapters the week after. Enjoy loves~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

There was a assembly for the last two periods of the day. Matthew and that albino demon bastard had skipped for the day so it was just Lovino off in a corner by himself. Or it was until someone sat beside him. Lovino went to glare at the person but froze when he saw who it was. The leader of the demons who had tormented Matthew. Rage and fear bubbled up inside of him.

He went with the rage as he harshly bit out,

"What the hell do you want demonic bastard?"

The demon just smiled and placed a hand on Lovino's inner thigh. Lovino just about jumped out of his skin.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" he bit out.

The demon smiled and leaned closer so his lips brushed against Lovino's ear.

"I lost one play thing. Now I have to find a new one and, well, you look…tasty." he cooed as he ran his tongue over Lovino's ear before nibbling it.

"Fuck you. You're fucking wrong if you think I would ever do anything with you bitch."

The demon pulled back surprised and a few others that had overheard the conversation looked over at Lovino shocked.

"That's quite a mouth you have their. Let's see if I can't get you doing something else with it."

The next thing Lovino knew he was in a storage room, back pressed against the wall, being felt up by the demon. Every move Lovino made a move the demon found some way to make it sexual. The demon, whose name was apparently Damon, was currently sucking his blood and grinding against him. Lovino's vision was blurring and he felt really light headed but he couldn't get out. No matter how hard he tried, that and he was really weak.

Someone from behind damon cleared their throat and Damon turned enough that he could see but was still supporting the half dead angel in his arms. Before lovino knew it he was falling, only to be caught again before hitting the floor. He was set gently down and his head rested on someone's lap. He saw the greenest eyes in the world before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Antonio had seen the angel being harassed by Damon before they blipped out. Francis simply shook his head at his friend.

"Go after them ami." he said, nudging his friend in the direction of the door.

Antonio nodded before running out to go after the poor angel. He ran throughout every hall and opened every door until he came to a closet. He opened the door to see a half dead angel, looking like it was killing himself rather than getting corrupted. Damon was grinding him into the wall and drinking his blood. Clearing his throat Damon turned around, supporting the angel against himself as he glared at Antonio.

"What are you doing?" Damon snapped.

"Watch it Damon, I'm higher level then you remember." Antonio said cooly. "Now hand him over. Lucifer said not to kill any angels or harm them in a way that their healers can't handle and you're killing him amego."

Damon smurked and ground up against the angel again. The angel's face twisted in pain and he let out a choked gasp. Antonio had had enough. He moved faster than he ever had before. As quickly as you blink Damon was across the room unconscious, the angel's head was resting in Antonio's lap and he was looking down into the most pain filled, beautiful hazel eyes ever.

That is before they closed.

Not knowing what to do Antonio simply got comfortable and waited for him to wake up. It seemed like hours before those wonderful eyes opened again. It was slow and seemed painful but they opened.

"W-who?" the sleepy, Italian voice asked.

"Antonio. I'm Lucifer's war adviser. Third highest level demon. Who are you?" he asked never looking away from his eyes.

"None of your fucking business." The angel answered trying to stand.

He almost fell before Antonio cough him. "You shouldn't push yourself too soon. You almost died after all amego." Antonio said laying the angel back down. The angels breath hitched and he started thrashing in pain. He clawed at his shirt and arched his back off the floor. Antonio started to panic and quickly help the angel take off his shirt. The angels wings came out but they kept flickering between black and white. He wasn't just dying, he was being corrupted and was fighting it.

"C-call Arthur. Ah h-hurry." The angel said.

"Wa- how?"

"I don't fucking know! Ahhh just do it! Or Matthew. C-ahh-ll Matthew."

Matthew. Why did that sound familiar.

'_Francis what was the name of your cousin? Mark?'_ Antonio thought.

'_Matthew ami. Why?' _Francis thought back after a moment.

'_Gil and Matthew are together right?' _

'_Oui why? What happened?' _

Antonio quickly switched to his albino friend's mind.

'_Gil we need Matthew at school. There's an angel that Damon went after and he's asking for your little angel please hurry. He's in a lot of pain amigo.' _

After a few moments Gilbert and Matthew blipped into the room. Matthew took one look at the angel painting in pain in Antonio's lap and gasped.

"Lovino" he said as he rushed over.

Antonio quickly switched places with Matthew and went to stand by Gilbert.

"How'd it go amigo?" Antonio asked in a hushed voice.

They watched as Matthew started to heal the angel, Lovino.

"He was in a lot of pain. His mind kept trying to shut down and dad kept it open by force. By the time he was done Mattie couldn't move and then this morning he was in pain again." Gilbert said looking down.

There was silence when the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard. Both looked over to see Matthew lying on the ground, eyes clouded and blank, and Lovino's wings settle back into their original white.

Antonio and Gilbert rushed over to the two angels. Lovino was sleeping and Gilbert cradled Matthew in his arms.

"You okay Mattie?" Gilbert asked.

The boy nodded slowly and as soon as he got the okay Gilbert picked Matthew up and left. Antonio picked the angel up and teleported to his room. He laid the angel down on his bed and crawled in beside him. He felt protective of this angel for some reason and hated the thought of anyone hurting him. Antonio held the sleeping angel close to his body as he drifted off into the land of sleep.

When he woke the angel was still asleep, only now was using his chest as a pillow. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Images of the angels face in pain flashed through his mind and his grip tightened on _his _angel.

No one was going to hurt Lovino as long as he was around. The angel's eyes fluttered open and, up close Antonio could see the flecks of gold shining through the endless hazel.

"What happened bastard? Where are we?" Lovino asked.

"My room." was all Antonio said.

Lovino jerked up and quickly fell back again. Even though he didn't need to Antonio cough him. Lovino was too warm, like he was on fire.

"Lovi are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Who's Lovi my names Lovino fucker." he said but rested his head on Antonio's chest anyways.

His feathers brushed against Antonio's side as the angel moved his wings. They shifted, changing into tattoo's on his back. Lovino nuzzled closer into Antonio's chest as he tried to go back to sleep.

"He needs to sleep the fire off." came a british voice.

Antonio turned to see the angel who must have been Arthur.

"Matthew's fire is strong and Lovino isn't used to having the fire in him. He'll be fine if he can sleep safely."

Antonio heard the underlying question. 'Is Lovino safe here?'

"I wont do anything or let anyone touch him."

Arthur nodded before heading towards the door.

"He'll need a few day to rest." he said before simply disappearing.

Antonio looked at the door for a few moments before looking back down at the sleeping angel in his arms. What he was surprised to find was the tear sitting in the corner of his eye. Antonio layed back down and simply brushed a hand through Lovino's hair.

Maybe he wasn't so peaceful. Maybe this was just him being able to let his mind rest for a while from whatever it was this angel was always so sad over. Underneath everything Antonio knew Lovino cared deeply for others and had a big heart that had just been broken to many times. He had built walls around himself to keep from getting hurt again and was scared of loving someone.

He was scared of hurt, rejection, failure and pain, but most of all he was scared of himself.

Scared that he would get too close to someone, let them see the real Lovino and they would be scared, disgusted and leave him. But what really got Antonio, who could see everyone's fears, was that Lovino was scared of affection from others.

He thought every time someone showed him affection they were going to make him love them then find someone better and leave. How do you live when you're biggest fear is yourself?

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again Lovi I promise. I'll show you what it's like to be loved because you are my world and I can't imagine living without you. So I'll be happy all the time for you. So maybe you could be happy to. I love you Lovino Vargas and I'll spend every day proving that to you."

With that Antonio spent three days sleeping and watching over his angel so if he woke up he wouldn't be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm back! You probably don't care though so I'm going to say this quick please don't hate me for this next chapter. Please. The next chapter will come out normal time this is last weeks when I didn't have a computer although I'm working to fix that. I would have had it but sooner but my computer stopped working. So enjoy loves~)**

Matthew lay awake in his room. Gilbert had left an hour ago to meet up with his friends. It had been a day sense the thing with Lovino and the angel was no where to be found. Although Arthur had mentioned that Lovi was safe and in good hands. When asked Arthur would just silently watch you till you left.

Matthew was under orders from both Gilbert and Al to stay in bed after he woke up from helping his really only friend recover from demonic energy overload. So now here he sat looking up at the white sealing utterly bored and wishing to be anywhere other than his once heavenly bed.

Matthew, deciding to screw the rules for once and do something got up and wandered down the hall to the art studio that he shared with the Italian brothers. He wandered around picking out everything he would need and setting up some music so the silence of the house wouldn't suffocate him. Matthew picked out his pastels and a medium canvas and started to simply let his hand take over.

Matthew's mind drifted as his hand worked to what his life had become. He had a demon who decided to claim Matthew as his 'mate' without even knowing him, his best friend was MIA after a demon attack, his family was keeping secrets and he just didn't know what to do anymore. As Matthew's thoughts progressed they steadily got darker and darker. Images of Francis killing him, Alfred and his 'friends' ignoring him, no one ever seeing him, his father's abuse and mother's death. Pain, hatred, betrayal and loneliness seeped into his body, turning together in one giant emotional storm.

_Why am I even here? Why did I come back to this world. I'm nothing. Not even good enough to live._ Matthew dropped whatever he was working on, silent tears streaming down his face as he grabbed a knife they used for cutting open rappings on supplies. Ever so silently he pressed the cool metal to his arm and started to write. _Silent. Thats all I ever am, all I ever could be._ Matthew thought desperately. He looked down at his now blood covered arm and pushed the red liquid out of the way. There, carved into his arm was the one word he hated most.

Worthless.

He had heard humans call themselves worthless and even others taunt them with it but never, before now had he thought of himself that way.

_Yes but you always have been. You just didn't want to believe it._ Hissed a voice in the back of his head. Matthew started to see black dots spotting his vision as he continued to let the blood flow out of his arm and on the floor. No one would care. No one would notice till they needed him for something but by then his soul would be gone, pitched into the never ending void of darkness that comes when an angel or demon dies again.

After all their soul was just destroyed so why should anything else happen. Finally finding the strength, Matthew stood and stumbled his way to the bathroom to clean his arm. He quickly disinfected it and wrapped the cuts in gauze before pulling his red hoodie on that had been sitting on one of the towel hooks.

No one could see this. He would never be able to face anyone if they saw this. God what did he just do? He slid down the wall as realization struck him. He had just self harmed and liked it. It had made him feel better, more alive. Matthew knew he needed help but that persistent little voice came back whispering harmful intent into his ears. _They'll hate you. They'll think that you're weak. They'll be disgusted at you, won't even be able to stand this sight of you. You'll be alone again because no one can love someone as broken as you._

Matthew started to shake as he drew his legs up to his chest. He sobbed quietly but hard enough that he was gasping for breath. His lungs hurt and dizziness from blood loss and the crying started to take their toll on the little broken angel. His arms started to slip from around his legs as he slumped against the wall more letting his head loll against his chest. He faintly heard the door close downstairs and footsteps running up the carpeted steps before a door was opened and his name was called. Footfalls echoed down the hall heading toward where Matthew was almost blacking out.

The strength he had before had been lost as he just sat there and waited. Soon enough the door swung open and a loud gasp could be heard as a shadowed figure ran to his side. and started to shake him before freezing. Matthew still had tears running down his face but he felt empty and numb to the world. The shadow reached out and caressed his cheek before he was lifted from his slumped position on the wall and into strong arms. He felt himself be carried down the wall before he was laid down on something soft as a light pressure was placed over him. His head lolled to the side as he looked at the black figure that had sat down next to the bed.

He opened his mouth to speak but a slim finger was placed over his lips. A voice that seemed so familiar yet not rang through the air but Matthew didn't know what it was saying. Someone else had burst through the door and Matthew heard yelling before he couldn't take it anymore and just let his world go black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**(A/N: Alright so I'm gonna have a contest for whoever can figure out who the shadow figures who keep showing up are will get their own character in the story. For this I will need what eye,hair color, height, skin tone and a personality quirk as well as if you want to be an angel or demon. You get one hint if you review two if you're close. Let the games begin and as always enjoy my loves~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

Matthew wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh and never stop. He wanted to cry. He wanted to remember everything surrounded by people he loves. But most of all he wanted someone to hold him and never let go. To tell him he was loved. To cuddle with him on a cold night and to fall hopelessly in love with.

There was no such thing as perfect. Not even God. So why were people, why was he still looking for the perfect person. Matthew didn't want Gilbert. He wanted true love not something dumped on him by a sweet yet possessive demon. Someone who didn't know anything about him let alone want to find out.

Thoughts and feelings swirled around in his head as he slept unknown to him that someone was watching and reading everything that was going through the little angels head.

~0~

Gilbert almost had a panic attack when he walked in on that shadow figure leaning over a way to pale Matthew. A way to pale Matthew who was sleeping with tear stains on his face. Soon after Gilbert had burst through the door though the shadow had disappeared only leaving a black trail of smoke in its place. He couldn't let anyone touch his precious birdie. No one was going to touch him, hurt him or make him cry ever again. Matthew was the world to him.

No he hadn't known him all that long but he had found out some stuff from Francis and that angel that Ludwig brought home with him the one day. He now knew almost everything about Matthew not that he would ever admit to it out loud. When he first saw the little angel he couldn't look away. He was caught by the innocence and beauty that surrounded him. Even when he was being harassed by that lower level demon.

Matthew was always so gentle, so soft and caring, that Gilbert had to notice him and had felt the intense desire to protect him. The when he saw his wings and Matthew didn't react like all the others did to his energy… he knew he would never leave his little birdie in the big bad world they live in. He would do anything to make his angel happy even if it meant giving him time to love him in return. He would wait for all eternity.

With this in mind Gilbert stroked Matthew's hair as he waited for his little world to wake up. Gilbert sat their for an hour or so and Matthew had let out whimpers and a few stray tears every now and again. When he did Gilbert would quickly sooth him and watch as he went back to a peaceful rest. Although it had been days since Gilbert had last slept properly. He had been watching over Matthew like a guardian angel… bad comparison but you get the picture. He was so tired but he couldn't leave Matthew alone like this. Not now that he knew something or someone was after him. But despite his best efforts he still found himself falling into the pillow beside Matthew as his eyes slipped closed to the sound of an old german lullaby.

When Gilbert woke next it was to Matthew's sleepy violet eyes. He smiled sleepily at Gilbert but something seemed off. Matthew nuzzled into Gilbert's neck clearly not fully awake and looking for the closest source of warmth. Gilbert let out a sleepy chuckle as he hugged Matthew to him and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

~0~

Lovino opened his eyes to warm sunlight filling an unfamiliar room. He was in a warm, soft bed with something really warm crushed against his back. All his sleepy brain could register was warmth and something heavy around his waist. Lovino just wanted to sleep. Really it was like a drug. That and tomatoes. Lovino groaned as he turned and snuggled into The warmth that was now facing his front. The warm thing moved and got a better grip on his back as it brought him closer to the warmth.

Wait what?

Warm things don't move so what the hell?! Lovino sat up quickly and looked down at the _person_ lovino had been snuggling into, who had one green eye cracked to look at him.

"Loviiiiiii come back to bed I;m still sleeeeepyyyyyyy." The spanish accented voice whined.

"Who the fuck are you? Who the fuck is Lovi?! My name's Lovino!" The angel yelled.

"Mmmmmh my names Antonio and your Lovi silly~" The sexy- demon who is in no way sexy sang.

Antonio pulled the angel back into his arms, which of course made the little angel struggle. Getting no where Lovino simply let himself be hugged to the incredibly defined _naked _chest of one tan sexy - NOT sexy damn it- demon. They simply lay like that, Lovi in his arms as Antonio ran his hands through the angels hair. Finally Lovino's stomach broke the silence.

**So sorry guys but I'm really tired and i can't write any more. Like really I fell asleep on the keyboard and had like five or six pages of nonsense. So I'll write an extra long chapter for you next week. Again so sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N: Alright so not much has happened but one person guessed the first shadow figure right. Remember their was two and it's not Russia. If you guess before the hint then you get the hint and another guess just cuz I'm to Canadian for my own good. Oh ya and Cindy darling, you CAN'T guess. Hope you all had a wonderful April Fools! Enjoy loves~)**

Lord help him.

Arthur had been up all night and day practising his magic with Lukas and Vlad, an angel and a vampire. Arthur might not have the speed or stamina that Vlad had or the emotionless power of Lukas but he was still the best at summoning anything within all of history. But he guest that he might have overdone it with the using too much energy to compete with the other two but well ya… it was his bad.

Now he was sitting on the outskirts of the lake by the houses, leaning against a tree, and was totally spent for energy and hardly able to move without passing out. He laughed at how stupid he had been. He was really acting like Alfred, infact it was a wonder to him how the boy had even stayed alive this long. Of course he was strong and persistent but it was probably due to himself and Alfred's brother. What was his name? Malvin? Michael? Mark? Matthew? Matthew sounded right.

He heard chanting and all too soon his vision started to blur and senses started to dull. Why had he been so stupid? Soon strong arms lifted him into the air as the ends of long blond hair fell into his face. He puffed out a breath and heard a small chuckle come from the person carrying him. The smell of roses and wine spread through his nose as he started to fall asleep in the warm arms of his kidnapper. The wanker.

~0~

Matthew was back in the art room of the house only now he was with Gilbert who was sitting in the window seat sketching. Matthew was finishing the piece he had worked on before the meltdown, which turned out to be a boy no more than five crying as he was surrounded by darkness with hands and claws reaching out for him. The boy was curled in on himself as he cried. It was one of matthew's memories from when his father would go looking for him. The boy though was sitting in a small patch of light. Matthew's mood quickly went sour as he remembered the beatings and pained screams from his fathers torments.

Suddenly a paper ball hit him on the head, startling him out of his distress. He looked over at Gilbert who was watching him with another ball of paper ready in his fist. Matthew uncrumpled the paper to find a picture of him. It was pencil shaded but it captured every detail of him perfectly. From the way he leaned against the wall with his picture propped up against his bent leg as the other leg lay stretched out in front of him. The way his white shirt hugged his shoulders and every crinkle in the rolled up sleeves. He even caught the faraway look in his eyes as he looked blankly down at the half filled canvas.

Matthew smiled at the picture as he memorized every detail.

"Gil it's beautiful. You're really good." Matthew said still smiling down at the crumpled picture.

"Awww it's not that good Birdie. What are you working on?" Matthew sighed and handed over his half filler canvas.

Gilbert looked from the canvas to Matthew then back to the canvas before raising one pale eyebrow.

"This is kinda depressing and dark for an angel don't ya think? I mean it is awesome but its just kinda depressing." Gilbert asked watching Matthew shift slightly.

"Even an angel can have a darkside Gil." Matthew said in a quieter voice than normal.

Gilbert watched as Matthew's light violet eyes turned slightly darker. Gilbert set down the canvas and threw the leftover ball of paper at Matthew's head. The blond looked up at his…...his whatever Gilbert was to him. Gilbert gave him one of his cocky smiles and got up, pulling Matthew with him.

"Gil where are we going?" Matthew asked as he was dragged down the hall.

"We are going to the arcade or somewhere awesome like that." Gilbert said as he dragged Matthew outside and towards his motorcycle.

"Gil are you sure that riding on that is safe?" Matthew said gesturing towards the black bike sitting with two helmets.

Gilbert laughed as he stopped and pulled Matthew into his arms.

"Don't you trust me Mattie? I won't let anything hurt you I promise." Gilbert said resting his forehead on Matthew's.

Matthew was silent for a moment before giving a nervous smile and nodding. So they left and a pair of vibrant purple eyes watching them from a tree.

~0~

They ended up going to a quiet park not to far away from town. They lay on the grass by a small kettle lake, Matthew's head resting on Gilbert's stomach as they lay with Gilbert's body facing the park entrance and Matthew's feet almost in the water. It was so calm but they both got the underlying feeling of unease. As if they were being watched and it was starting to freak Gilbert out. He did a quick scan of the park. A mother pushing her child on the swings, a young couple walking along the path and a girl watching them from a tree. Gilbert was going to go with the girl watching them.

"Birdie I'm going to be back okay?" Gilbert said running his hand threw Matthew's hair.

He just nodded as Gilbert got up and ran as fast as he could towards the kid. Her eyes widened dramatically as she jumped down from the tree and ran towards the small forest at the edge of the park. He finally caught up with her in a small clearing where he picked her up by the back of her hot pink shirt. She screamed and started crying and thrashing around kicking her legs.

"Why the fuck are you watching us?!" Gilbert yelled, which only made the girl whimper.

"Answer me god damn it!" Gilbert roared shaking her slightly.

"I'd put her down da?" Came a Russian accented voice from behind them.

Gilbert spun around to see a tall teen with ash blond hair, dark amethyst eyes, a huge nose and pale skin. He had a beige trench coat, black boots, black leather gloves and a pinkish scarf wrapped around his neck despite it being late summer. The worst thing was he had Matthew pressed against his chest, an old lead pipe pressed against his neck.

"Ivan!" the girl called.

"And what if I don't? You can't control my awesomeness!" Gilbert growled.

Ivan pressed the pipe closer to Matthew's throat, cutting off his windpipe and making him choke. Gilbert quickly threw the girl at Ivan making him release Matthew. Gilbert caught him before he could hit the ground and pulled him close as he gasped for breath and held tightly to Gilbert's shirt. Tears ran down his face as Gilbert held him, whispering sweet nothingness into his hair and kissing his head.

"Jessamine are you're okay da?" Ivan asked the shaking little girl.

She nodded as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek like a little sister would. The girl, Jessamine was only about eight with dark brown-purple hair in a high pony tail, very pale skin dotted with light freckles, vibrant almost glowing purple eyes. She was kinda short for her age and had a black denim skirt on as well as her pink shirt and black knee high converse boots. A forest green ribbon was tied around her wrist.

Ivan stood and picked up his pipe and pointed it at Gilbert, a evil purple aura surrounding him as strange 'kolkolkolkol' noises came from his mouth.

"You are going to die for touching her comrade." With that he lunged at the angel and demon with his pipe raised high.

~0~

Ludwig ran a hand threw his hair, trying to keep it in place, slicked back away from his face. He was walking back from school with his homework, his bruders, Antonio's, Lovino's, and what's his face's the angel his bruder claimed. Granted he had help. From an angel who he and his friend Kiku had started to hang out with. Feliciano, the angel, hardly ever opened his eyes but always seemed to know who he was talking to and where he was going. It was weird.

The angel had taken a liking to him and now wouldn't leave him alone. Although Feli was cute and great at cooking and cleaning. But that didn't mean anything to the demon.

"Ve Luddy why are you blushing?" Feli asked from beside him. Well shit.

"No reason Feli." Ludwig quickly said.

Feliciano was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Dose Luddy have a crush on someone?"

"N-nien t-that's not it."

"Ve it is, it is! Luddy has a crush! Is it a pretty demon? Or an angel! Ve she'll be very happy!"

"I don't have a crush on a girl Feli."

"So it's a boy?"

Ludwig choked on that as his face turned a darker shade of red that Feli didn't notice.

"Nien I don't like anyone."

"Ve whatever you say Luddy~" Feli giggled.

_Italians_ Ludwig thought tiredly. He and the Italian angel went inside as he ran upstairs to give Antonio and Lovino their homework. After almost getting hit in the head by a book or two and a long string of Italian curses (guess who by) he was back down stairs in the kitchen with Feli eating some sort of pasta and wurst.

The other demons that were supposed to be in the house had created a portal in one of the others rooms that lead them back to their homes in hell. So it was really just Antonio with Lovino in his room, Francis, Kiku and some Greek guy and the last was him and sometimes Feli. Gilbert was almost always with Matthew in the angels house or, the odd day, in his basement room. Ludwig had lost track of the days that he was here simply going from day to day with little change. Class was boring and the teachers mostly just sat there and let the kids do what they want. Which is how they had met Feli.

Flash Back

_Ludwig sat in class beside Kiku in class. A class that was quickly falling to pieces. The demons where practicly rapping the angels on the tables and all the teacher could do was sit, read and smoke. Ludwig sighed as he turned to Kiku who looked back at him with the 'this is disgraceful to our kind' look. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran a little angel. _

"_Ve sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to but then I ran into this French guy and he wanted to talk and and and" _

_The teacher put up a hand to stop him and motioned for him to sit down. A demon walked up behind the angel and started to suck on his neck. The angel froze and made a weird 'vee' sound before poking the demon in the eye._

"_Ahh what the fuck bitch!" The demon yelled. _

_Everyone stopped to stare at the scene unfolding. _

"_Ve mi fratello said that if someone touched me in a weird way I was supposed to poke them in the eye. So I did." He said happily._

"_Well you're gonna regret listening to your fratello." The demon spat. _

_Before he could do anything a katana was shoved in between them, almost cutting the demons nose off._

"_Alex-kun please stop bugging the angels. It's disgraceful." Kiku said. Alex, not wanting to get the smaller Japanese demon angry sulked back to his seat. _

_Kiku let his katana fade and he sat beside the angel and Ludwig again. _

"_I'm Kiku and this is Ludwig-san. Who are you?" _

"_Ve I'm Feliciano!" _

End Flashback

Feli had fallen asleep on the couch, science book in hand and a paint smudge on the corner of his lip. Ludwig chuckled slightly as he grabbed a wash cloth and began gently rubbing away the art supply. He picked up the book and neatly placed it on a stack of papers they had been working on. The classes might suck but they still assigned homework.

Ludwig picked up the angel bridal style and started walking towards his room. Feli always found his way into Ludwig's bed no matter what the german did. Feli stirred slightly and opened his eyes a little.

"Ve Luddy where are we going?" Came a small sleepy voice.

"My room you can go back to sleep if you want."

Feli nodded and snuggled back into Ludwig's warmth. Soon the German and Italian were in bed drifting off to sleep warm in eachothers arms.

No Ludwig didn't like Feli at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**(A/N: Wow 10 chapters already! And we have a new winner of the contest so that character will be in this chapter as well. the contest is over so congrats to the winners and the ones who guessed If you were wondering the shadows are Matthew's dad and Francis's mom. Enjoy loves~) **

The pipe came crashing down only to be met by a sword. Gilbert shoved Matthew to the side as Ivan kept attacking. Matthew and Jessamine sat on the sidelines at the edge of the clearing watching. Matthew was working on a flower chain for Jessamines' hair and she was making purple-black roses grow for Matthew to weave into the chain. Both looked bored as the constant clinking of metal on metal started to slow.

"Matthew do you think we should stop them?" Jessie asked looking over at him.

Matthew looked up and shook his head no.

"They'll run out of energy soon. Besides do you really want to get in between them?" Matthew said raising one pale brow.

Jessie shook her head and continued making different types of flowers. They had actually made six or seven chains all different length and one big house made out of flowers and vines. Jessamine was sweet and at first Matthew had mistaken her for an angel but as it turns out she was really a higher level demon who handles hell hounds and the different animal like demons.

Ivan, who was also an upper level demon was in charge of looking after her until she was at least fifteen. Ivan was a fallen angel who had been corrupted and worked for Gilbert's father. Satan/Lucifer if you don't remember. Or so Jessamine said. Matthew had some doubts but for now he would believe her. Jessamine talked about life in hell and how when she grew up she would be just like her mom and become a hunter demon (think the hunters of Artemis only dark). It was hard to think someone this polite and sweet was a creation of hell.

Finally the last clink of metal rang out as both demons fell to the ground panting and exhausted. Matthew sighed as he walked over to Gilbert, who was trying to kick Ivan from where he lay.

"Gilbert will you cut it out." Matthew scolded.

The demon in question glared at Ivan before pouting and opening his arms for Matthew to give him a hug.

"But Birdie he wouldn't stop when I told him to! I'm the prince of hell he should have listened to my awesomeness!" Gilbert whined.

Matthew frowned as he sat behind Gilbert and lifted his head into his lap so Gilbert could rest.

"Ivan are you part angel?" Matthew asked.

The demon in question snuggled into Jessamine as he held her in his lap.

"Da. You are very smart Matvy." Ivan said as his charge handed him a light purple flower.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and kissed his knuckle lightly.

"Ja he is." Gilbert said as he smiled up at Matthew.

Matthew's face went bright red at all the compliments making Gilbert laugh and Jessamine 'awww'. It seemed Ivan was the only one who noticed the shadow floating just below the branches.

~0~

Arthur woke to sunlight falling on his face through the open window. The room he was in was not his own but at the moment the last remains of, what he guessed, the sleeping spell kept him to tired to care. His mind was still groggy and yet he could remember everything perfectly. The training, the spell, being carried and last the smell that had attacked his senses. In fact he could still smell the sweet roses mixed with the sour wine.

Movement caught his eye as he turned to see a girl sitting in the large bay window. She was a teenager, around 15 or 16 with light brown hair that went down to her chin. Her hair had red streaks in it that seemed border fake though he suspected they were real. Her slightly tan skin made it clear she spent some time outside but her light blue eyes stood out the most against her somewhat darker features. To finish off the look a pair of black rimmed glasses framed her stunning eyes. She was watching him to closely for his liking yet he didn't dare say anything. A small smile made it's way onto her face as she stood making it obvious she was just a bit taller than average. She wore faded and slightly ripped jeans, dark blue tank top, black pendant necklace with a red pentagram in the center.

"Hey you're awake! My name is Alexandra and I guess you're wondering where you are. Well I'll tell you! You're in Francis' room over at the demons house and yes I am a demon. He found you all alone outside and brought you back here! It was so cute when he came in carrying you! You looked like a sleeping kid." She said.

Arthur looked around the room to find it was painted a baby blue with a large landscape of Paris on the wall with the door. The wall facing the bed had large bay windows with a desk pushed up against it. He was sitting in dark red silk sheets on an old looking four post bed. Arthur had just noticed how quiet Alexandra had gotten when the door burst open the reveil the demon that Alfred had talked to the first day of school when they carried Matthew out of the bathroom. The demon, Francis, walked in and as soon as he saw Arthur was awake he smirked and walked up to the bed.

"I trust Alexandra has kept you company my dear little angel?" The frenchman said looking from Arthur to the girl and back again.

Alexandra seems content to just glare at the new demon until Arthur speaks.

"Why did you cast that spell you git? What need was there to enchant me into falling asleep?" His voice rang out sharp yet sleepy somehow making it sound more dangerous.

The french demon let out a strange laugh that sounded like a string of 'ohnohnohnohnohn's before glancing at Alexandra.

"First off it was an angelic sleep spell so you won't have to worry about demonic energy or corruption. Second Francis WILL let you go after he explains why you're here and after you turn him down. If you're as smart as I think you are that is." Alexandra said glaring at the Frenchman.

Francis threw a hand over his heart in a fake jester of pain as Alexandra stormed out of the room with a sharp "don't molest him!" thrown at the demon. Arthur sat there frozen and glaring at the man as he waited for some sort of explanation. The demon turned back to the angel sitting in his bed, watching him carefully. Alfred had told him about the angels magic ability and his rather short temper.

"Well mon cher I want you to become my lover or mate as the less romantic people say." Francis said sitting by his little love.

The angel sat there shocked or that is he was before a giant blush that rivaled one of Antonio's tomatoes spread up his cheeks, down his neck and over his ears. Francis made a soft cooing noise as he reached out and pulled the blushing angel into his arms. Anger quickly sparked behind those deep green eyes as he nailed Francis in the nuts. Francis let out a pained choking noise as he grabbed the pained area and fell, face first, off the bed. Arthur huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms and looked away from the withering frenchman on the ground.

"I'm not becoming anyones lover especially if its yours. I never said you could come anywhere near me so keep your froggy hands away from me! You don't know anything about me nor do I know anything about you and it's impolite to to ask for at least a date before asking something so improper!" Arthur ranted like a mother.

When he was finally done he simply got up and jumped out the window despite the fact he was only in boxers and a white undershirt. He flew gracefully over to his house, from which you could clearly hear Alexandra's laughter from the red house.

**So I know this chapter was short but school and I spent more time at dads and I got a girlfriend and just stuff and life and ya. So I'll hopefully be posting tomorrow and then next week I'll post two like usual but I also have to work on Love, my other fic. So I hope you'll enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**(A/N: Okay so I didn't get updated on Friday but things have been busy. I'm going to stop updating if I don't get at least 3 reviews per chapter so you have been warned. Enjoy this chapter loves~) **

Lovino was tired of it all. Tired of the questions of 'why can't you be like your fratello? Why are you so mean and grumpy while Feliciano is so cute and happy?' Feli this and Feli that it was always this way even when they were still alive only now it was worse. Sure Lovino was an angel, a holy being, but to be overlooked and cursed, asked why he didn't go down to hell for his foul mouth and why God didn't cast him out already by angels?

That was a fate worse than hell itself. The worst part was that Feliciano didn't notice and simply basked in the attention and love leaving his older brother to learn the cold harsh reality and starve for affection of some sort. Which is probably what lead to his death. But not that that mattered. It was his fault that him and his brother had died. Not that they could blame each other for anything that important. Feli said it wasn't his fault and Lovino didn't blame Feli for his lack of love or affection. No on both accounts he blamed himself.

But then there was Antonio. The sexy-not sexy- Spanish demon who insisted on loving and caring for him. Giving him all of his affection and time, always smiling, always laughing and always there. It unnerved Lovino to be honest. To, after all this time, have someone who despite his many _many_ flaws wanted to be around him, to hold him and look at him as if he was the only beautiful thing left in the world. Lovino tried to say that Antonio only wanted him because he was an angel but when Antonio looked at him all he could see was love and a gential passion along with some sadness and understanding mixed into those (not) gorgeous green eyes.

Despite everything Lovino found himself falling hard and, god forbid, trusting the man. But no Lovino wouldn't let himself fall for the fake sense of security. He would never make that mistake again.

~0~

Matthew and Gilbert had gone home after Jessamine had fallen asleep in the park. Currently Matthew was in the bath leaving Gilbert to entertain himself. Matthew didn't know that Gilbert had asked his friends and cousin about him, staying away from the crazy overprotective twin, and was working hard on finding something both of them could do together. He tried to get every bit of information he could out of everyone he came across and had planned to make Matthew pancakes, his favorite meal, but ended up burning them so bad there was almost nothing left of them. Gilbert decided to stick to cooking what he knew the best (wurst).

Most of the angels that had been chosen as mates didn't know that their counterpart had asked about them or even knew anything at all. It didn't much matter though, as long as the angels excepted the mate ring in the end who cares how the demons got their information. The mate ring was something like a wedding ring only it could really be anything. For Gilbert's family it was the cross necklaces they always wore.

Each was a little different and had a different aura around them. Each had another one identical to the one they owned for their mate to wear. Antonio had a rosary type necklace or a smaller, catholic cross on a long chain for his mate. Francis had rings with a single rose carved into the silver metal. Each had their own thing to give to the love they really can't live without.

_Matthew_, Gilbert thought lovingly. No when he saw Matthew for the first time he knew that the little Canadian angel was special. He had only known him for a short amount of time but he couldn't imagine his life without him. He didn't want to either. In fact it kinda scared him, to have these feeling for someone and know that if they left or where taken you wouldn't be able to stand living anymore. Gilbert glanced over at the clock and almost had a miniature heart attack. It was almost eleven at night.

_Matthew's been in the shower a long time...it normally only takes ten minutes what's taking him so long? I should go and check on him _Gilbert thought. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom door only to hear sobs coming from inside.

"Mattie are you okay in there!" Gilbert yelled over the spray of water.

When he didn't get an answer he dared to go in. What he saw shocked him to the bone.

*** I didn't know what Spain's religion is so I went with Christian so please feel free to correct me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**(A/N: So the last two have been short but hopefully cuz I got this new app so I can work on my fanfics anytime I want and don't need a computer I can make them longer. Thanks to LinphrenAys, saraalyssa09 and Genevievevictoria for the reviews and enjoy loves~)**

Matthew was lying on the floor curled into a ball and sobbing. The sobs racked his body and made it shake with the force. His back was bloody and a glowing white fire came out from his heart. The room was a mess. Steam covered every surface making it look like fog had somehow made its way into the room. Towels, soaps, shampoo and other bathroom necessities were nicked over and scattered around the room in a way that made it look like someone was in a fight. Blood covered the floor and what little the water couldn't reach in the tub. Blood matted places of blond locks to their owners head as more of the red liquid fell over his pale skin. What had happened to his little Birdie and how had he not noticed?

"G-Gil..." Came a weak voice.

That snapped Gilbert back into reality as he grabbed some towels and wrapped them around Matthew. He then opened a window and turned off the still warm spray, quickly returning to the angels side.

"Birdie what's wrong? Please tell me who did this to you?" Gilbert pleaded as he wrapped the makeshift blankets around his love before pulling the wingless angel to his chest and cradling him like a child.

"Gil he's gone. Gods gone and it hurts so much." Gilbert knew his statement was true when he heard the panicked cries of his friends for their angels to wake up or tell them what was wrong.

This would only happen if God was truly gone and the angels would be in pain for at least another hour. There wings start bleeding and seems to be ripped off and the holy fire shoots out of their hearts and that's what causes the pain. It looks like Matthew also hit his head probably when he first started to get the pain and that's also why the bottles are everywhere. No one really understands how it works but if God was missing then his dad was either behind it or missing as well.

Matthew was still sobbing into Gilbert's shirt as he kept one hand over the fire so it wouldn't burn Gilbert to badly. He had calmed down once Gilbert started holding him and subconsciously started to rock back and forth. Gilbert was worried for his father but at the same time his love was in pain. He collected Matthew into his arms and walked back to the room they now shared in the angels home.

Cries of pain was heard from all over the house as well as Francis' plea for his potential lover to wake up. Gilbert brought Matthew to the bed where he gently set him down and went to get clothing to cover his shaking body. After Matthew was dressed and his wounds bandaged Gilbert tucked him in and silently left the room to find Francis.

~0~

Jessamine was in a panic. Ivan had randomly started to fall and was groaning in pain, blood pouring from his back. He wouldn't say anything as he changed into his full demon form and even now he was laying in bed in the house they shared with more demons or Ivan's family. Kat, Ivan's older half sister was making soup for everyone as Natalia, Ivan's younger half sister (full demon) was watching Ivan and Jessamine from the doorway. In truth Jessamine and Ivan were both scared of the younger sister as she was obsessed with Ivan and would hurt anyone in her way.

Jessamine sat alone in her room after getting to creeped out from the insane girl and sat staring off into space. There was a knocking sound but Jessamine paid no mind to it.

"Jessamine don't ignore people it's rude da?" Came the familiar voice of her beloved guardian.

"Ivan you're okay!" Jessamine yelled as she flung herself off the bed.

Ivan opened his arms and gladly caught the crying girl.

"Jessamine God and Satan have gone missing and we need your skills to help. Do you think you could?" Kat asked from behind Ivan.

Jessamine nodded as she hugged Ivan closer to herself.

"I think I could. Hey we get to see Mattie again don't we?" The girls asked.

"Da little one." Ivan said with a soft smile.

With God and Satan gone the world was in trouble but if what Matthew said was true with the high school they might be in more danger than originally thought.

~0~

As it turned out Ivan couldn't be more right. The entire school was in trouble. It turns out Satan and God were both missing and each side blamed the other. The school was a war zone with deaths on either side. The ones who had mates or had claimed someone as a potential was in the houses or trying to get their lover out. You could hear the mournful cries of the ones who were too late or the ones who were saved but at the loss of their love.

"Gil we have to stop them before everyone dies!" Matthew pleaded from where he was forced to sit by the window.

Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig and Antonio had gathered their mates (or potential in Arthur and Francis' case) in Gilbert's room at the demons home. The room was about the size of a living room with Prussian blue* walls, a four post bed, a Prussian flag with AWESOME written on it in red and some couches, chairs, a loveseat, desk, tv and a door a bathroom.

Gilbert had made all of his friends and their mates bring everyone to his room so they could stay 'safe'. Matthew knew damn well that Alfred was in that mess trying to be a hero and save people. He also knew how reckless his brother was and that with all the commotion he would get hurt or worse.

"Sorry Birdie but I can't risk losing you. I know that you're going to go if I go so I'm staying to make sure you stay and that that." Gilbert said from his spot by the door.

They had been going over the same thing for the last few hours. Gilbert got the fact that Matthew was worried for his friends and brother but he couldn't stand the idea of having Matthew get hurt. The Italian brothers had fallen asleep on the bed, Feli holding onto Ludwig, who was also sleeping, and his twin as Antonio sat up by the wall watching his lover sleep. Arthur sat on a chair by Matthew so if he tried anything he would be there to help or stop his youngest cousin. Francis was beside Gilbert waiting for an okay to leave or help if needed.

Suddenly there was a crash before the door and part of the wall was blown open. Gilbert and Francis was knocked out by chunks of the wall and the heavy canopy above the bed fell on top of the other four so they couldn't escape. Arthur shot up out of his chair only to get hit by a sleeping spell and crumple down to the floor. Three figures stood in the door. Damon, the demon who had tortured Matthew, stood in the front along with two of his minions.

"Well well well it looks like you're going to become my play thing after all. I've always wondered what it would be like to hear you scream my name." Damon said smirking.

Matthew had had enough. He wasn't weak yet all this time he had been acting like it and letting people do everything for him. He had cut and hurt himself more than once and he was just simply tired. Tired of everything and just life in general. All of that was simply channeled into one blow as Damon started walking towards Matthew.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Was heard from his friends and family, Gilbert's cry the loudest out of them all.

Finally Damon was in a range that he couldn't run, dodge or block and Matthew struck. Fire burst out from his hand as he moved gracefully towards the snarky demon. His hand went through the demons chest as an ark of the white-gold fire hit the other two demons holding Gilbert down. Fire spread and hit the bits of wall that was floating over Arthur, no doubt to keep Francis in place.

Everything was calm as the fire returned to Matthew and the demons that were hit turned to dust.

"God that felt good." Matthew muttered as he helped Gilbert to stand.

Everyone in the room was in a quiet shock well everyone but Arthur who had seen Matthew fight before and knew his full power. Arthur worked on putting the wall back together as well as fix the bed. Gilbert wordlessly walked over to Matthew and pulled him to his chest, holding him like they might both break.

"Birdie please don't worry me like that again. I thought that you where just going to let him do whatever to you. You wouldn't move, please if you ever do something like that again give me a sign or something. That was so not awesome." Gilbert said as he hugged Matthew closer to his chest.

Matthew wrapped his arms around the demon he was realizing he truly did love, despite not knowing his favorite food or type of music he listened to the most. _With love you don't have to know everything about them. You just have to listen and care more about them than you do yourself. If you love the person they are without trying to change them and want them just the way they are both outside and in then you truly love them. _Matthew thought lovingly as he began to run his hands through Gilbert's soft hair.

Everyone held their lovers close. Even Arthur let Francis hold him close, blushing like mad all the while and glaring at anyone who dared to comment. A war was coming and they all knew it but for now the group was content to just hold their lovers close and be near good friends that seemed more like family.


End file.
